


An old crush

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [49]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Circumstances leaves you stuck with Nicholas Scratch, who recently found out about your crush.Part of my Valentine2021 Event
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 3





	An old crush

Nick was being more frustrating than usual. First he ignored the spell you’d spent days researching, which caused a large amount of the oven to get trapped in a painting. Of course he blamed it one you.

He was more irritating than most. The fact that at one point you’d had a crush on him made you even more frustrated. It didn’t help that you were quite certain that Dorcas, who had been your solemn confidant while you had gone through the motions of your crush. You should have realised that Dorcas would use the information for nefarious uses. Like tormenting you for fun. “I just think we shouldn’t forget that this is your fault.” Nick said smoothly. He grinned when you tutted and glared at him. The two of you had been left alone in Zelda’s office while she rounded up the few witches and warlocks left.   
“You’re the one that ignored me because of your infuriating, pompous, smug attitude.” You had marched over to him when you were talking, glaring as hard as you could and trying to square up to him. He smiled and laughed at you.  
“We're going to fight or make out, ’cause I’m getting some real mixed signals here.” He said as he stepped closer. You rolled your eyes as he added. “I know how much you like me. I guess I could give in.”   
“You’re an ass.” You snapped and stepped away.  
“You mean you like my ass.” He said and laughed again when you growled under your breath. He was getting more and more infuriating by the minute. You just hoped that Zelda came back quickly, so that you could start fixing everything, and get out of the room you were trapped in with Nick.


End file.
